Raven and Cyborgs Guide to Dating
by kickbutt91
Summary: Starfire and Robin love eachother but don't know how to deal. So they turn to fellow team mates for advice. Will Raven and Cyborg bring them together or will and unknowing changeling tear them apart. Summary sucks,but the story's good. I'm done!
1. Chapter 1

**Raven and Cyborgs Guid to Dating**

**Whoah who da thunk Raven as a matchmaker well, I do. **

**Disclaimer: the Teen Titans rock enough without me owning them. So whats the point?**

**

* * *

**Starfire sat in her room alone. She thought about the past few days, Raven defeating Trigon and all. There had been a party with Titans East and a few people from the Justice League. With Trigon gone everybody could rest for a while. But Starfire was as far away from rested as possible. 

Flash back

* * *

"Robin will be mine" evil Starfire laughed as though it was a joke.

* * *

End 

_"Why did that make me so angery, yes normally to anyone they'd get frusrated but why, why was I so angery" she thought to herself. "Robin is my best friend but I feel as though more is felt between us". "Do I... love him or... no, no,no,no it would ruin everything"._

Starfire began to sob she was so confused on how to feel. "Ravens been in love well, sort of." "Maybe she will know how to reverse this evil thing", the red head jumped for joy and ran to Raven's room.

Meanwhile

Robin punched the punching bag in the training room. The stuffing was about to be knocked out of it when a sudden thought of a beautiful Tameraenean ( srry if it's spelled wrong) popped into his head. He stopped and shook his head. "_Uh thats the second time this has happened today and like the billionth time this month", he thought. _Robin thought back to the day he and Starfire were stuck alone on that wierd planet.

Flashback

* * *

"Then you are not ashamed to have a girl for a team mate," Starfire said happily. 

"Accually I kind of l..." Robin was suddenly cut off by the monster.

* * *

End 

"I almost told her how I felt but that stupid monster came" Robin hit the bag harder as he said this."I don't know how to tell her, but I know someone who might". Robin smiled and quickly ran to Cyborgs room.

* * *

**I know it's short but the next one will be longer I promise. When that monster came out urrgggggg I was so mad. But pleaz review no flames but I do accept good criticsm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Srry for the wait I was caught up in a long well written story.But here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am the filthy rich owner of the Teen Titans. Not! Don't sue me I love the show and this site.**

**

* * *

**

Starfire walked down the dark hallway. Raven's room was on the right and the door had her name on it. Starfire knock lightly on the door. She was about to turn around when Raven's head popped out.

"Whats Up! she asked. Raven was a little more happy lately.

"Um, I have a question and I need some of theadvice" Starfire answered rubbing her arm.

"Sure come in".

They walked into the dark room with it's mystical objects. On her bed Raven had a book Open. Raven sat on her bed and showed Starfire a chair.

"I'm sorry to disturb your reading friend Raven"Starfire said solemly.

"Oh don't worry, whats on your mind" Raven said closing the book.

Starfire didn't know how to ask. Raven never talked about Malchior. She stared at the dark Titan for a minute then talked up enough courage to ask.

"Raven whats it like to be in Love" Starfire ask quickle then braced herself.

"Well... why are you asking me" Raven was puzzeled she had never seen Starfire so nerveous.

"Well with the Malchoir thing I was woundering" again Starfire braced herself. Raven stared at her, no emotion on her face. She was thinking of how to answer.

"Malchoir was a mistake Star, just a mistake not love" She answered back in a monotone voice.

"Oh" Starfire became sad again. There was a long silence, both girls were thinking. Raven finally broke with a sigh.

"Star I was in love but, because of it I... almost killed someone" Raven spoke quietly.

"RavenI did not mean..."

"No" Raven interupted " It's fine I mean I haven't talked about it at all so, it caught me off guard".There was a moment of silence again when Raven spoke again.

"When your in love you can't get that person out of your head, you can't talk rightand your heart pounds like mad" she said with a slight chuckle. "Star why do you want to know this, are you in love with someone"? Starfire was caught so off guard she fell off her chair. She picked herself up and looked at Raven in shck. Her face went back tosadness quickly.

Raven thought of who it might be. She then thought of Robin and almost gasped but caught herself. She needed to hear it from Starfire. If it was true Cyborg and Raven would have to play matchmake, Beast Boy was to stupid. Raven also thought of how right Cyborg had been thier last conversation.

* * *

Flash back

"Raven have you ever seen how happy they are togethee, I mean I've never seen Robin so happy around someone". Cybor said in a low whisper. Both titans were in the living room.

"Well I never really looked at it like that but what are you getting at?'' Raven asked.

"Raven I think they Love eachother".

* * *

End Flashback

Raven shook her head and looked to Starfire for an answer. Starfire finally spoke.

"Raven I think I love...

"RAVEN,CYBORG AND I NEED A REFEREE FOR STINK BALL" Beast Boy yelled threw the door just before Starfire finished. The door opened and Beastboy ran in. "Please Raven". Starfire left the room blushing and Raven gave him the look of death.

"What" he asked puzzeled. Raven was so ticked off she wrapped Beast Boy in a black feild of energy and threw him into a wall.

"So close" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**I know it's short but I thought it to be better in leaving it there. I'll write ASAP. Pleaz Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back. I've bin thinkin about this story and I'm going to try and write a longer chapter. I dont have as much writers block. Srry for the long update.**

**Disclaimer: The new episodes are here wooooooooooohoooooooooooo! But I wasn't part of making that happen Sadly. So here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Robin walked toward Cyborg's room. He was nervous about what hte hlaf human would say. SureCyborg had been in love before but... it was weird Robin really liked Starfire his teamate and friend. "Who knows how this will go" Robin said to himself. He gave a sigh and knocked on the door. A few crashes could be heard and Cyborg ran to the door, he looked down at his leader, surprised to see him.

"Somthin wrong"? he asked concered at the distressed look Robin had.

"Hey, Cyborg I got a question can I come in"? Robin asked embarressed. Cyborg was surpriesed again, "_I've never seen him like this" _he thought.

"Sure whats up"?

"Cyborg... I don't know how to word this".

"Well start by telling me why your here".

"Dude, it's Starfire I think..."

"Wait is she ok"!

"Yeah she's fine". Robin raised his hands and Cyborg relaxed. Robin started to pace around the room. "Cyborg you were in love once right"?

"Well, umm..."

Flash back

* * *

Cyborg and Sarahson (srry if this is spelled wrong) stood on the wall their faces drew closer together. Cyborg was surprised at the confort that came to him as their lips lock. He felt like everything was going to beok. He suddenly saw what looked like a comet...

* * *

End

"Yeah I guess I was in love, Sarahson was one in a million dude, I miss her". Cyborg smiled at the memory."Why are you asking..." it came into Cyborgs head so fast he couldn't believe what he was about to hear. He couldn't jump to conclusions though he had to hear it from Robin. Robin sighed and drew up enough courage to finally tell him.

"Cyborg I think I'm in love with..." A scream came from down the hall. Cyborg and Robin jumpe dup and ran to Raven's room.

"Please Raven have mercy"! Beastboy was pinned too the wall with a tray of meat coming towards his mouth. "I told you not to interupt me". Raven said in a monotone voice. Starfire had snuck away at the sight of Robin. Robin had done the same.

"Raven what'd he do to deserve this"? Cyborg asked but with a slight giggle in his stomach. He almost let out a laugh but kept his cool.

"Starfire was about to tell me something and Mr Commen Sense here barged in to early" Raven spoke with a little more anger.Cyborg was about to lunge at Beastboy himself,he knew what was up and Raven and himself had been waiting for the two of them to crack for a while. Raven had sensed their love for eachother a while ago and,Cyborg just knew. But they wanted to hear from the both of them. Cyborg grunted and took the plate from Raven she sighed aswell and threw Beastboy out of the room and locked it.

"What are we gonna do Raven"?Cyborg asked. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"If he inturupts again I'm gonna...aw well it's fine they'll tell us one day" Raven replied also sitting down.

"WE HAVE TO GET THEM TOGETHER" they both yelled

* * *

**Thats the end wait till the next one Beastboy does more stupid stuff cause thats just Beastboy. Gotta love em.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people I had massive writers block so if this is bad pleaz tell me. Nicely though. **

* * *

Cyborg creeped out of his room quietly. He went into the living room and shined his flash light on Raven who sat on the couch waiting for him. He sat down on the floor and looked up at her. He sighed and there was a few seconds of silence.

"What are we gonna do Raven, Robin is too embarressed to talk to Starfire, Why did he have to ask me"? Cyborg sighed again and waited for an answer.

"This is killing me Beastboy is too stupid to notice anything, everytime they almost make a breakthrough he has to ruin it." Raven said this in her monotone voice but deep down it really bugged her.

"Raven we need to take matters into our own hands we have to trick them into telling one another"

''Now that's a good idea, but how are we gonna do that?"

"I'll tell you...

* * *

**Yes it is incredibly short I know but I need to build the suspance. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo srry about it being bad. pleaz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I think I have it now this chapter will be longer than the last and more humor and some romance. I don't want to give too much away so here we go...

Starfire woke up and all she could think about was this new day of not holding Robin in her arms. It was tormenting her and, little did she know Robin felt the same way. He wanted Star so bad he was driving himself but they thought the same thing "he/she doesn't feel the same".

Everyone was eating breakfast, it was silent until Beastboy spoke up, "Well what's up for today dudes". Cyborg and Raven gave a slight smile to each other but quickly looked back down at their breakfast. Raven spoke up after another second of silence "Listen there is this Ball it's pretty big and it's for teams like ours. Lot's of other people will be there and I found this in the mail". She handed Robin the invitation he read it and smiled. It sounded like fun and this was their chance to see what else was out there. "It's pretty dressy", Robin said, "This is a big event, do we want to go"? "YEAH", they all said together.

After breakfast Raven and Cyborg met in Raven's room. They smiled brightly at each other and almost cheered.

"How did you get that invitation?" Cyborg asked with a laugh in disbeilivement.

"I saw Hawk girl yesterday and she gave it to me". Raven replied. "It couldn't have come at a perfect time, I had the idea of having a formal dressy, party but in this way we won't have to throw it."

"It was a good plan Raven but this is even better". They both laughed then; Raven heard a buzz on her wall. She grunted and grabbed a fly out of the air with her magic. The fly turned into the green changeling and she dropped him. "How long were you up there," she asked annoyed?

"I heard party and get together;" Beastboy answered as he raised his hands up to request a non-lethal punishment. Cyborg and Raven stood tall to him with their arms crossed Beastboy shrank and almost cried. He ran out of the room screaming.

"There's only one problem Cyborg".

"What"?

"Head full of nonsense might screw this up".

A few days past with a bank robber here and there but nothing major. Robin and Starfire were talking again and Beastboy always cut in right when they were sort of breaking a barrier. Raven at one point took him out of the room and he was severely hurt by being bound to a chair by her magic with a plate of bacon hovering 2 inches from his face. It was a bit brutal but it shut him up for a while. When the time for the Ball was two days away, Starfire talked the Titans into going to the mall.

"Raven and I will go to the gowns in this mall of shopping".

"And we'll go to the Tuxes" said Cyborg and he hurried the guys off.

Raven and Starfire reached a store Raven found a beautiful navy blue dress than fit her slender body well. It had a medium slit on the right side and it had spaghetti straps with a bit of a frill on them. The back was a V-cut. Starfire couldn't pick a dress so Raven searched for her. She chose carefully, it couldn't be to sexy but it had to be well, perfect. She found it and Starfire looked beautiful. It was a medium pink color that sparkled; the bottom receded from her knee to her feet. The top was tank top like but in the back it was stringy straps. She and Raven walked out to find the guys.

Robin and the guys took a little longer because Robin wanted to look perfect and Beastboy was flipping out at the leather. Cyborg chose and black and whit tux with a full tie. He looked hansome and business like. Cyborg decided to call BumbleBee for a date because Titans East was also going.

Beastboy bought a gray tux with thin white lines on it. He had a dark green tie to go with it. Robin had no clue what to get so Cyborg chose for him. It was a Gray tux with black thin lines on it. It had a red sash and a red bow tie.

"How does it look Beastboy"? He asked

" Well, dude for once you look decent". He chuckled. Robin glared at him. "I'm sure Starfire will love it". Beastboy nudged Robin as he said this. Robin blushed and got a bit angry. "Shut up Beastboy".

"I mean Robin; if I turned into a dog as ugly as you I would shave my butt and walk backwards". Beastboy and Cyborg laughed. Robin became red and stem came out of his ears. "Shut up Beastboy" he gave a sly smile, "You're so short you're the last one to know when it rains". Robin and Cyborg laughed again and Beastboy shrank with embarrassment. He paid for the suit and walked out of the store. While Robin and Cyborg went up to pay the girls stood outside the window. Robin smiled and waved. Starfire smiled to and they stared at each other for a moment that Robin didn't know the suit dummy in front of him, he fell over it and the head popped off hitting the French owner in the head. Robin stood the dummy up and brushed himself off. He was beat red with embarrassment and it was worse when the manager came over and placed the head in his hand. "Stupid Americans" he snuffed and walked away nose so high he would have drowned if it rained. They walked out of the mall all laughing at Robin's clumsiness.

* * *

**Well there u go pleaz review I thought it was good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys srry it took a while but Track practice has been brutal. I'm not 100 sure when I'm going to finish this but it's coming trust me. I love all those reviews so keep em coming.

* * *

**

The next day was fairly normal. Raven meditated in her room, Cyborg and B.B played video games. But there were two people that were doing something out of the ordinary.

Robin layed in his room and all he could think about was how stupid he had been in front of Starfire. _"Idiot", _he said to himself. He stood up and looked in the mirror. He tried to flatten his hair but to no effect. Robin sighed and walked out of his room. Ashe walked down the hallway he passed Starfire's room. He stared at it and wish he could talk to her like they used to. With another sigh he walked to the living room and sat on the couch next to Cyborg who had just done his Boo Yah dance over the game.

Starfire hugged her pillow and wished Robin was not outside her door. She sighed in relief as he left. She began to cry, _"Why me why has Robin chosen to take my heart"._ Starfire cried untill she heard a knock at the door.

" Star"? Raven spoke from the other side.

"Yes friend Raven you may enter my room".

"Star have you been crying"?

"Yes" Starfire began to sob as the door closed behind Raven. The dark Titan stood dumbfounded at the sight. She then walked to the bed and sat next to her crying friend. She pat her back as Starfire hugged her. When Starfire stopped crying she grew red from embarrassment. Raven gave a calm smile and handed her friend a tissue, Starfire gave a monsterous snort that almost shook the tower. "Thank You", Starfire said with a sniff.

"What's up Starfire, you can tell me and I'll keep it locked away", Raven raised her right hand and vowed.

"That's just it Raven I have kept my feelings lock away for so long that they've confusd me, I don't know what to do".

"Star what's up, I mean ever since that invitation you've completely avoided us and more so to Robin, you can tell me Star I promise".

"Really"?

"Yes".

"Raven I think I l..."

"Hold on one second," Raven used a dark magical hand to go through the door. She grabbed a litle changeling from it who had a rabbit ear instead of his normal one. He quickley changed it back at the sight of Starfire's confused face and Raven's enraged one. She rose up and screamed at Beastby to leave. He turned into a dog and yleped out of the room. Raven used her magic to seal the door and then she motioed for Starfire to continue.

"Raven, I think I have fallen in love".

"With who"?

Starfire sighed and almost whispered her answer "Robin".

"Who? I couldn't hear".

"ROBIN! yes I know and I am so ashamed, my captin my leader yes, Robin, he makes me laugh cry, and feel this feeling that I get around no one else". Starfire was paceing around the room with her hands in the air. "And now there's the Ball and I want to tell him but I know he doesn't feel the same, I know it will never work and it's tearing me apart". She began to sob again and Raven gave a silent yes but quickly got up to confort her fellow Titan.

"Starfire you can't help this feeling of love, tell him". Starfire rose her head and stopped crying.

"Really"

"Yes, go for and I will promise you this will come out in your favor. Suddenly A cry of joy was heard. Raven automatically knew it was Beastboy she opened the door and grabbed him.

"You tell no one"! She said threateningly. Beastboy knodded for his life and Raven released him. They both smiled and Raven winked. But this happy moment was interuppted by the alarm.

Robins voice was the first to respond "TITANS! Trouble".

* * *

**The end is near There will be an action scene then the ball and you'll have to wait and see to what's gonna happen. Pleaz review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody, Yes an update, Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Thanx everybody that reviewed. You all kick butt.

* * *

**

Robin and the Titans stood in front of their arch rival Plasmas. "I don't know what's more disgusting Plasmas you or the things you eat", Robin snickered as he watched the goo of a monster pull a pipe out of the street. "TITANS GO!"

Raven and Starfire fleww themselves at Plasmas then flew staight up at the last second to reveal Robin and Cyborg. Cyborg had his cannon out and shot it. Robin threw two eletric discs into the monsters body. Beasboy, transformed as aPorcipine threw needles at him. But Plasmas just took Cyborgs hit and threw everything else back at the Titans. Robin flew into Starfires arms and she flew him into Plasmas. Robin landed on on Mr. Ugly's head. He inserted a bomb. "Raven hold him down".

Raven did as she was told and encircled the monster with dark magic. The bomb went off and Plasmas was just a man sleeping.

"Boo-yah", Cyborg cheered.

"Awsome dudes", Beastboy said as he wiped Plasma goo off him.

"Uh, friends it is almost time for the party called a Ball," Starfire pointed to the huge clock tower in the middle of the city. All the titans did an anime face faint and ran to Cyborg's car. Raven and Starfire flew back as fast as they could. They arrived at the tower firts and ran into Starfire's room to get changed and do their hair.

* * *

Meanwhile 

The guys arrived and Beastboy ran into his room. he began throwing all his clothes around. "Where did I put it"!

Cyborg and Robin went into Cyborgs room to get changed. After they did Robin turned to his Best Friend.

"Cyborg you know I like Starfire don't you", Robin stated this as a sigh. Cyborg looke dat him and smiled while putting his head behind his head. "Uh who told you"? The half robot asked.

"Beastboy". Beastboy came in right as he said this and Cyborg grabbed him by the collar.

"You idiot Raven told you not to say anything".

Robin looked at him surprised "Raven knows too".

"Well dude it's kinda obvious" Beastboy said with an inoccent smile.

"If I was you I would shut up right now" Cyborg gave him a warning look. "Dumbo the magic butt nut has a point Robin only Starfire still don't know".

"Well then tonight I'm going to tell her, I'm sick of hiding it".

Beastboy and Cyborg jumped up and cheered. "Boo-Yah, that's my dude". Cyborg gave him a noogie. They finished getting ready and waited for the girls.

* * *

Back With the girls 

"Raven I am nervous", Starfire said asRaven curled her friendshair.

"Don't worry Starfire it'll be fine, I'm finished".

Starfire's hair was curld and her hair was down. Raven had a half pony tail and the reast was weavy.

"Ready to see the guys"? Raven asked with a smile and Starfire knodded.

All the Titans were in the living room waiting for Titans Eastand Terra. Terra had been resurected and was at a special training facility to control her powers. She had been able to leave for the night to go with Beastboy. Raven had descided to go with Aqualad as freinds and Bumblebee was going with Cyborg. When their friends arrived all the Titans got into their rented limo and headed to the Ball. All the way Starfire and Robin thought to them selves _"What am I going to do"?_

* * *

**Thats the chapter. The next one will be the last. Hope you all review and like the final chapter that will be coming shortly. Luv u all!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys this took longer because I wanted the last to be the best. I hope your not disapointed.

* * *

**

The ball was amazing. There were banners and ribbons. The DJ was playing and all over the place were Heroes but for once none were in their normal costumes. The Titans walked in and said hi to a few friends but eventually hit the dance floor. Mas and Menos kept flirting with women and to their disappointment were always turned down. Cyborg and Bumblebee didn't argue about everything for once and Speedy ended up getting Supergirl to dance with him. They disappeared after a few hours. Beastboy and Terra caught up and Raven smiled more that night then she ever had in a year. Everyone was having a great time except for Robin. He watched jealously as Starfire danced with some other guys.

"PFFFT, That should be me" he thought and grabbed another drink of punch. Starfire looked at the boy of wonder and grabbed him by the arm. "Robin what are you doing standing there?" She asked concerned.

"I was just..."

"Dance with me friend Robin and for once don't worry about anything, have fun." Starfire smiled and started dancing to the beat.

After an hour or so the servers served a gourmet feast. Since it was buffet style Beastboy and Cyborg were first to eat and held up the line for a while. Everyone sat and ate, laughed and told their heroic stories.

After dinner the music started again. This time it was much slower and everyone coupled up. Cyborg was dancing with Bumblebee and Raven wasn't to far away with Aqualad. Both dates had been informed of the situation and Aqualad moved Raven discreetly, over to Cyborg.

"What do we do they're both to shy to tell one another" whispered Raven.

"I have a plan grab Beastboy and Terra, she probably already knows puff the blabbing dragon probably spilled" Cyborg said just as quetly. Raven and Aqualad quick ran over to Beastboy and Terra they all snuck out in the hallway.

"What's the plan Sparky?" Asked Bumblebee. They all huddled around and gave a nod after a few seconds. Everyone went out on the dance floor except Raven and Aqualad. The Ball at this point was almost over and something had to be done. Starfire and Robin were oblivious to the commotion that followed. They were to busy staring at each other.

Cyborg and Bumblebee Got closer to the pair and Cyborg whispered into Robin's ear, "Wait for everyone to leave don't let her go". Robin looked at him confused Starfire also stared but they shook it off mentally and continued to dance. Cyborg motioned for Beastboy to begin.

Bastboy turned into a mouse and Terra began her actress scream "AGHHHHH a mouse a mouse"! Everyone began to to scrabble but the real panic started when Aqualad set off the sprinklers. At this point everyone began to run out, everyone except Robin and Starfire who were shaded from the water by Raven's magic. Cyborg gave another signal to leave and Aqualad turned off the sprinklers while Beastboy turned back to his normal self. They all waited right outside the door and watched.

"Robin", Starfire looked around "everyone has left." Robin looked around and thought back to what Cyborg had said. The music was still going and it was You and Me by Life House. Robin pulled Starfire in he looked at her in the eyes she did the same and soon enough their faces drew close. Just as they were about to kiss Beastboy gave a Hoot but Raven silenced him. A few seconds later you her a scream and a crash then everything was silent. "Robin I..." she didn't even finish Robin kissed her. It was a passionate kiss but not in a physical way an emotional and spiritual way. They pulled away reluctantly. Robin looked at Starfire and she at him he whispered " I love and I always have". Starfire gave a nod and they kissed again. The other Titans were cheering and Cyborg and Raven hugged each other and gave a joking handshake as if a major business deal had been made. Starfire and Robin ran over to them and Raven hugged her friend as Cyborg gave Robin a noogie. They all walked back to the limo Beastboy following behind in a sound proof orb done by Raven. All the way home Robin and Starfire smiled and held hands.

* * *

**I hope that was a good final chapter and I hope all those reviewers liked the story. You all Kick Butt!**


End file.
